The Sphinxs' Curse
by Piperulz
Summary: When Prue meets the man of her dreams, she thinks she has found her match, but little does she know that the perfect man comes with a curse of ancient Epyptian origin. Now she has to travel back in time and stop the curse coming true before its too late!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own anything. Just the plot.

The bits in _italics_ are thoughts.

Piper froze the room. The plate of food that was about to crash to the floor stopped in mid-air. She put her hand under the plate and unfroze the room; she caught the plate and managed not to any of the food. She was in the middle of a date with the must boring and accident-prone guy on Earth. He was a really cute guy, with short blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes and the most amazing smile, but he was such an idiot. This was the second time he had managed to knock something off the table, and Piper had (once again) come to his aid by freezing the room. She took a deep breath and put on her best fake smile. He looked at her stupidly and mumbled his thanks. _This is going to be a long night._

Phoebe woke up as the front door slammed shut. Her older sister Prue walked into the kitchen.

"You're still studying pheebs? It's almost midnight!" Prue asked her younger sister.

"I've got an important test tomorrow Prue!" Phoebe replied. She had decided to take an IT course at the local library and tomorrow was the final exam. "So, where have you been ALL night?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, the date started off as a small candlelit romantic dinner for two at La Rose," Prue started. Phoebe smiled in approval. La Rose was the new restaurant that had opened in San Francisco Bay. "Then we went to that nightclub, The Rave…" Phoebe's mouth fell open. "But tonight was the opening! It's so hard to get in there, he must have stolen some tickets!" Prue smiled,

"Sam got us some tickets off his friend. We started dancing and he dragged me to a table in the corner and we talked for a bit, and then…he kissed me!" Phoebe laughed as Prue went bright scarlet. Tonight had gone really well for one of her sisters atleast. Piper had come home earlier and told her every single thing that happened on her date with Max.

"Night Pheebs." Prue said, Phoebe smiled in acknowledgement and Prue went upstairs while she started studying, again…

Please review, I NEED to know if you liked it or not and if I should continue with the story. There will be warlocks, demons e.t.c. in later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts in _italics_ once again. Thanks shanfan and monique for your reviews. I don't know what type of car Piper drive's, so I made it up!

Chapter two

Phoebe sat up and looked at the clock, it was 7:30 a.m.; her exam was in half an hour! She piled her books into her bag and ran upstairs. Prue walked out of her door just as Phoebe rushed past and they collided. Phoebe fell flat on her face and Prue landed on top of her, giggling. Phoebe shrugged Prue off and got up, her dark brown hair messed up on her head. 

"Sorry Prue!" she shouted as she began to run down the corridor again. Prue smiled after her, knowing Phoebe had to get changed and leave ASAP for her IT exam. Walking downstairs she heard someone coming down behind her, she moved to one side as Phoebe rushed past, doing up the buttons on her jacket as she went. As soon as she was down the stairs, Phoebe ran into the kitchen, picked up her bag and car keys and ran out the door to where Piper's black Range Rover was outside. Prue walked into the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster. Just as the toast popped out again Piper walked into the room in a pair of baggy trousers and a GAP jacket on. She sat down and Prue poured her and herself some coffee and gave Piper a piece of toast. They ate and drank while discussing the night before.

"My god he sounds so dreamy!" Piper said as Prue described the kiss she had shared with Max the night before. Piper looked up at the time. She got up and went upstairs to change. When she came back down and they talked about their plans for that evening. Piper was staying in to watch Titanic for the one millionth time, she loved Titanic, it was her favourite movie. Prue was going out with Max, again.

"Well, I have to go to work now, so see you later." Piper said, getting up and giving her sister a kiss on the cheek. "Bye!" Prue shouted just before the front door slammed shut.

Phoebe walked into the exam room and sat down, as she did so, she noticed a young, cute guy with short blonde hair eyeing her. She sat down and started to unpack her books and the guy came and sat in the empty seat next to her. She had noticed him looking at her in almost every lesson, but they had had no time to talk.

"My name's Jake," he said. "Yours is Phoebe right?"

"Yeah, my name is Phoebe." She said back.

"So, I've been watching you a lot lately and…" he went slightly red. "Would…would you like to go on a date?" Phoebe smiled, "yeah, I'd like that," she replied. He seemed to relax a bit and smiled at her. The exam papers were given out and the students went silent as the test began…

So, you gonna review or not?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own anything, just the plot.

Chapter three

Prue screamed as a man with a massive axe jumped forwards out of the shadows at a young woman and her boyfriend, they ran off together down the road. Max grabbed her hand and they smiled at each other, Prue felt safe with him. The axe murderer stepped out of the alleyway, still holding the axe and began to lumber down the street in the opposite direction. Max pulled her towards him and they kissed. _This date is going so well. I feel really attracted to Max and it's only our fourth date!_ Prue thought as they kissed. Prue felt like a teenager, sitting in the back row, snogging the guy of her dreams. Suddenly her vision went hazy, she pulled away from Max and found she could not speak or hear anything. Then she felt a weird feeling, like she was falling into blackness with nothing to stop her…

She woke up in her bed, the sun was glaring at her through the small crack in the curtains and Max was asleep in the chair next to her. She checked the time on her clock; it was 8:30 a.m. she slumped back, trying to remember the night before. She remembered kissing Max and then everything went foggy; she looked in Max's direction when she heard movement. But it wasn't him; Piper came in through the door to Prue's left carrying a tray laden with two plates of pancakes and two mugs of coffee. Piper put the tray down on the desk in the corner and walked over to her sister, giving her a hug.

"You fainted in the middle of the cinema," Piper said, general concern in her voice. "How do you feel?"

Prue tried to get up but the room started spinning and she groaned and lay back down. Piper heard her groan and fluffed up her sisters pillows. "Obviously you still don't feel well then." She said softly, putting on a sisterly smile. Max stirred and sat up in his chair. "Morning," he said cheerfully, "how do you feel?"

"Not good," Prue said. Max's smile faded and was replaced with a look of concern.

"I thought that if I went out with a magical being, then they wouldn't be affected by the curse!" He shouted at no-one. Piper glanced at Prue, who's mouth had fallen open then looked back at Max, her disbelief showing on her face.

"How did you know we were magical?" she asked.

"Lets just say it's a…gift I possess…" he started.

"And what's this about a curse?" Prue added in.

"Oh that's a long story." Max replied.

"Well you better start explaining Max. Its gonna be a long day…"

PLEEEEEEEEEEASE review! Please?


End file.
